Watt
Watts, known as Elecs in the OCG, are the second Thunder-Type Archetype after the "Batterymen" that were introduced in The Shining Darkness with further support in Duelist Revolution, Starstrike Blast and Storm of Ragnarok. As the Archetype's name suggests, they are Thunder-Type monsters. Visually, the basic members are colorful, electrically-themed animals while the Synchro Monsters are based on mythical creatures. Each one's name starts with "Watt", and the Japanese name is a portmanteau of "Eleki" with the animal's name. For example, the Japanese name of "Wattfox" is "Elekitsune", and "kitsune" is the Japanese word for "fox". Play style This archetype holds a powerful lockdown strategy with extra abilities that can leave the opponent with very few options. With their direct attacks, "Wattgiraffe" can negate your opponent's cards for the rest of your turn and "Wattpheasant" can temporarily remove a monster from play. The archetype's Synchro Monsters are "Watthydra" and "Wattchimera", which can both attack directly and have effects triggered after inflicting damage. "Watthydra" removes 1 card from your Deck and adds it to your hand after your 2nd Standby Phase while "Wattchimera" returns a card to the opponent's Deck from their hand. "Wattbetta" and "Wattberyx" can discard a card from their hand. When destroyed, "Wattfox" can prevent the opponent from activating effects of any kind for a turn, "Wattlemur" can force your opponent to skip their next Battle Phase, and "Wattdragonfly" can Special Summon another "Watt" monster to your field. With their two attacks, "Wattwoodpecker" can prevent your opponent's monsters from changing their Battle Positions, "Wattsquirrel" can negate their effects, and "Wattmole" can destroy any Face-down monster. In addition to limiting your opponent's card options, Watt monsters can make your opponent think twice about attacking you, if they even let them do so at all. "Wattgiraffe," "Wattfox," "Wattlemur" and "Wattdragonfly," if used correctly, provide benefits that will let you set up your combos. The archtype's own Field Spell "Wattcastle" will stun an attacking monster and reduce their ATK by 1000 if they defeat. "Watthopper" prevents your opponent from attacking or targeting any other Watt monster while it's on the field, so if you have two of them out none of your Watts can be attacked or targeted. "Wattcannon" lets you deal 600 damage to your opponent once per turn without having to attack, simply by summoning a Thunder monster. Because "Wattpheasant," "Wattgiraffe," "Wattchimera," and "Watthydra" can attack directly with 1000, 1200, 1400, and 1500 ATK respectively, "Wattwoodpecker," "Wattmole," and "Wattsquirrel" are double attackers, and the support cards "Wattcube" and "Wattjustment" can drastically increase their attack, a Watt Deck can play quite aggressively even though it's lockdown-based. The introduction of "Wattkey" lets all Watt monsters attack your opponent directly for one turn, allowing "Wattbetta" and "Wattberyx" to put their effects to good use and letting the double attackers inflict twice their own ATK power. "Wattcube" can boost any of them up by at least 1000 ATK and "Wattjustment" will increase their ATK by 800 and let you draw a card if they inflict Battle Damage at the cost of the monster losing its effect. Cards like "Honest," "Rai-Jin," and "Luminous Spark" can also boost the attack strength of your Watt monsters. The cards "Wattkiwi" and "Wattcine" promote going on the offensive, the former preventing your monsters from being destroyed when they attack and the latter giving the player Life Points equal to the amount of Battle Damage they inflict on the opponent with a Thunder-Type monster. When used in conjunction with "Robbin' Goblin", you can very quickly empty your opponent's hand, especially by attacking with "Wattchimera", "Wattbetta" and/or "Wattberyx". All Watt monsters can be reused using "Recycling Batteries," and "Beckoning Light" can return "Honest" to your hand. They can also be returned to the Deck using "Ray of Hope". "Wattkeeper" will let you revive a Watt monster for a single turn, which you can use to attack, defend, or even Synchro Summon with. This archetype can be good in combination with the older Thunder archetype, "Batterymen". Field Lockdown By summoning two "Watthopper"s you can prevent your opponent from attacking or targeting your "Watt" monsters. Once you have two "Watthopper"s face up on the field you're free to go on the offensive, locking down your opponent's options further with the Archetype's different effects while attacking their Life Points directly. One "Watthopper" can also protect your monsters if it's equiped with "Heart of Clear Water", though it would still leave your Life Points open due to "Watthopper"'s nonexistent ATK if you Normal Summoned it. Suggestions of quick ways to get "Watthopper" out are with "Wattdragonfly," "One for One," "Inferno Reckless Summon," and "Wolf in Sheep's Clothing". "Inferno Reckless Summon works well with ANY of the Watt Monsters because all of their attack points are below 1500, so "Watthopper" doesn't have to be your only option. "Wolf in Sheep's Clothing" is a bit riskier because you have to take a direct attack in order for you to activate it, and you need "Watthopper" in your hand to make it work, but it will be well worth it in the end. The only way for your opponent to destroy your Watts after setting up the Watthopper Lockdown is for him or her to use a mass destruction card like "Dark Hole" or "Black Rose Dragon". You can use "Starlight Road" to prevent your lock from breaking, and gain a "Stardust Dragon" in the process. "Batteryman D" can work in place of "Watthopper" for taking attacks, as its effect isn't exclusive to just Watt monsters but the entire Thunder-Type. Since no Watt monsters' original attack exceeds 1500 and several of them are below Level 4, it can also be a good choice to use "Messenger of Peace" or "Gravity Bind". Be careful, however, because you can easily lockdown your own attack options if you raise their attack through the above choices or use the Watt monsters whose Levels are 4 or higher (who happen to be the ones with direct attacks). Since Watt monsters can not Special Summon and swarm the field like other decks can, you can use "Kaiser Colosseum" to help make sure your opponent doesn't outnumber your Watts. Recommended support Monsters: * Consecrated Light - This monster can stop the "Ally of Justice" monsters from being summoned, giving your a good advantage over "Ally of Justice" decks. * Honest - Every card in this archetype is a LIGHT monster, and they have fairly low ATK, so including "Honest" can help them survive long enough to use their effects. It is also particularly good with "Wattwoodpecker", the double-attacker, as you can destroy your opponent's high-ATK monster and then attack again for massive damage. But, if you're running "Solidarity", it may ruin the ATK boost. * Electric Snake - With the rise of "Gravekeeper's" in the metagame and their use of "Royal Tribute", this card can give you a draw ability after you were forced to discard. * Thunder King Rai-Oh - A Thunder monster with high ATK (something all Watts lack), he shares a Stun strategy with the Watts. He combos well with "Wattchimera", with "Rai-Oh" stopping your opponent from adding cards to their hand and "Wattchimera" sending cards from their hand back to the Deck. * Rai-Mei - This card can search out Tuner Monsters from this archetype, as two are Level 2 LIGHT monsters, "Wattbetta" and "Wattfox". There is also "Wattdragonfly" and "Wattlemur" to search out. This card is also a Thunder monster, and thus has synergy. * Shining Angel - This card can search out all of the "Watt" monsters, and "Honest" as well. * Zaborg the Thunder Monarch - This card is good for tuning with the level 2 Watt tuners. ** Level Eater - Used on "Zaborg" will allow a Synchro with a Level 2 "Watt" Tuner for "Wattchimera" instead of "Watthydra". * Vylon Prism - This card is a Level 4 Tuner, making easier to get out bigger Synchro monsters. After being sent to the Graveyard, it can equip itself to a monster and give it 1000 ATK during battles. This gives your Watt monsters like Wattgiraffe to inflict more direct damage or survive against bigger monsters. Spells: * Messenger of Peace - This card makes it easy for you to attack your opponent without much retaliation. However, it doesn't have synergy with all the cards that increase the ATK of your Watts. * Solidarity - In a "Watt" Deck with just Thunder Monsters, it can increase your monsters to a strong enough attack strength, boosting "Wattwoodpecker" to a 1800 ATK double attack beatstick or "Wattgiraffe" for a 2000 ATK direct attacker, without further bonuses from "Wattcubes". But, if you're running "Honest", it would ruin the ATK boost for your monsters. * Recycling Batteries - This card can add any monster in the "Watt" archetype, including "Wattchimera", from the Graveyard to the hand, allowing you to reuse the effects of cards like "Wattgiraffe" or "Wattwoodpecker". You can also use it to provide fuel for effects that require a discard, such as Phoenix Wing Wind Blast. * Makiu, the Magical Mist - "Makiu" will destroy all monsters your opponent controls that have less defense than the attack of your monster. This is useful even though your monsters have relatively low ATK points - many powerful monsters have low defense anyways, and you can always boost your monster's ATK with "Wattcube". It is very effective against swarms of token monsters, like those generated by Dandylion. * Heart of Clear Water - This card performs in a similar fashion to "Mist Body", but prevents them from being destroyed by targeting effects also. Equipping this to any "Watt" would be good, but it would be fantastic on "Watthopper", as its effect would protect other monsters. * Mist Body - This card can protect any "Watt" monster for you to have a good chance to use its effect. It is most useful with "Watthopper" for having a very powerful DEF that could let you use any "Watt" monster's effect for a good amount of time so you can perform your lockdown adequately. * Luminous Spark - Since many "Watts" have low ATK, this Field Spell Card will give them 500 extra ATK boost, but also decrease their DEF by 400. * Wattkey - Face-up "Watt" monsters you control can attack your opponent directly this turn Traps: * Beckoning Light - As every card in the "Watt" archetype is a LIGHT monster, this card can allow you to bring back important cards. * Red Screen -Useful for stall and make Watthydra a good draw engine. * Judgment of Thunder - This card can clear the field when you Summon a monster like "Wattwoodpecker" so you can use their effects to the fullest extent. *Gozen Match and Rivalry of Warlords - If you run an all Thunder-Type Deck with "Solidarity: or an all-LIGHT Deck, then these can destroy your opponent's monsters while not affecting you at all. *Assault Spirits - Almost every card in the "Watt" archetype has less than 1000 ATK, so discard one from the hand to make another's near average. * Limit Reverse - Use this card to revive many useful cards. Revive "Sangan" for an easy search, a Tuner for a Synchro Summon, or either "Wattwoodpecker" or "Wattpheasant" for attacking. * A Major Upset - Almost all "Watt" monsters either are Level 2 themselves or can be cut down to Level 2 easily with cards like "Level Retuner". * DNA Surgery - If you plan on making a hybrid with another type so you can still synchro for the watt synchro's as long as the tuners a Watt tuner * Pixie Ring - Since Watthopper has 0 ATK, all that is required to obtain a partial lock with this card is another "Watt" monster. * Robbin' Goblin - A fantastic card in this deck, as most of the Watt monsters can attack directly. Extra Deck: * Ancient Sacred Wyvern - Every time you deal damage while "Wattcine" is on the field with a Thunder monster the ATK of this card will increase as long as your Life Points are higher. * Vylon Delta - This card, a "Vylon" Synchro the Watts can use effectively, can add "Wattcube", "Wattjustment", "Heart of Clear Water" and "Mist Body" to your hand for use on your next turn, though it can only use the latter itself. * Junk Warrior - Almost all "Watt" monsters either are Level 2 themselves or can be cut down to Level 2 easily with cards like "Level Retuner". *Stardust Dragon - "Watt" monsters rely heavily on their Spell, Trap, and Monster effects to stall the opponent. Cards like "Mystical Space Typhoon," "Dust Tornado," and "Dark Hole" can ruin the "Watt" strategy, so "Stardust Dragon" can help to protect your cards. Be careful; since "Watt" cards can't support "Stardust Dragon," he's vulnerable to being destroyed by battle. Weaknesses * Most "Ally of Justice" monsters. * King Tiger Wanghu - All Watt monsters meet the criteria for being destroyed by his effect. (With the exception of "Watthydra") * Koa'ki Meiru Powerhand and Chivalry - Watt monsters rely on their effects that activate during the Battle Phase and since they are LIGHT, this card can negate them. * Light-Imprisoning Mirror - This card hurts any Deck centered around LIGHT monsters, but "Watts" especially since their monsters are very weak without their effects. * Brain Golem - It negates the effects of LIGHT monsters and if it destroys a LIGHT monster it can attack again. * Skill Drain - This card can leave "Watt" monsters without effects, making them useless. * Deck Devastation Virus - This card destroy all "Watt" monsters on the field and in your hand for the next 3 turns * Chain Disappearance - This card can destroy multiple copies of Watthopper to stop the "Wattlock" Category:Archetypes Category:Deck Type